This invention relates generally to the field of woodworking tools, and more particularly to the push blocks that are used to advance or push a work piece past a cutting element of a wood working apparatus to cut the work piece.
Push blocks are devices that are used by operators of woodworking tools to advance, push or force a work piece past a cutting element of the woodworking tool to cut the work piece. Such push blocks typically have a body with a generally flat surface that engages a surface of the work piece e.g., a top horizontal surface. A heel member or surface is disposed perpendicular to the bottom surface of the push block and engages a trailing end of the work piece. A handle is provided for the operator to grasp and advance the work piece push the work piece the cutting element. The cutting apparatus typically has a guide rail that a side of the work piece abuts to advance the work piece in a straight line.
Many prior art push block have a relatively narrow base or body and should be limited to use with narrower work pieces; however, when used to cut wider pieces these push blocks can be unsteady. To that end, a number of push blocks do not have any sort of barrier between the cutting element and the handle exposing the operator's hand to the cutting element. In addition, prior art push blocks do not have replaceable parts so when for example the heel is damaged the operator must replace the entire push block.
Accordingly, the below described push block provides a stable relatively wide base or main body to support the push block on a surface of the work piece and/or woodworking tool. In addition, the inventive push block provides a safety barrier between its handle and a cutting element. The inventive push block also provides readily and easily moved heel members that extend and retract as necessary in either a vertical or horizontal cutting position. Moreover, the heel members are replaceable if damaged or are otherwise required to be replaced.